<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think there's a point by voguewylies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925807">i think there's a point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguewylies/pseuds/voguewylies'>voguewylies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy ending kinda?, give gina porter a hug, ricky is a simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguewylies/pseuds/voguewylies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go that easy, Gina Porter."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think there's a point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy rina day! :) babies are a year old i love them so bad</p><p>@marichts on twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, you heard what happened. I don’t think there’s any point in calling me anymore, do you?” </p><p>Gina asks it as a rhetorical question, she doesn’t wait for an answer and walks away. Nini tries to comfort her, but Nini doesn’t know what it’s like to finally open up to someone for once and have to leave them so soon. Gina leaves the house, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Ricky stares as Gina walks away, almost on the verge of tears. How could someone so important in his life be ripped away from him so soon? He knows that this time, she won’t be walking out of his life willingly, this is just an unfortunate situation for the both of them. He hears the door slam, bringing him into motion. He runs after Gina, but gets blocked by Nini, who is trying to comfort him as well.</p><p>Ricky tries to avoid Nini, but she’s too persistent. He says something he knows will get him out of the house, not caring if it hurts her feelings or not, he needs to leave and find Gina. He walks out of the house, not seeing Gina in the driveway and gets in his car to look for her.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Ricky’s driving the way to Gina’s house looking for her, trying to find her so he can respond to the question she asked him. He dials her number for the 15th time, but no answer. As he’s about to call her again, he sees her walking on the sidewalk, clutching her jacket as tight as she can.</p><p>“Gina!” He calls, but she doesn’t turn around. “Gi, will you please get in the car? It’s freezing! I know you’re cold. Will you get in the car? Please?” She keeps walking and not responding to him, so he stops the car in the middle of the street and runs after her. </p><p>“Gina, hey! Would you stop? I do think there’s a point, okay?” This comment stops her stride. “You asked me if I thought there was a point in calling you, and I do.” She turns around to face him, he can see that she’s been crying.</p><p>“What?” She says, her voice hoarse. “You do?”</p><p>“Of course.” He says, like it should be obvious to her. Which it should be.</p><p>“But why?” She pauses. “Ricky, I’m moving halfway across the country. I really don’t want to do that to either of us. It’s not fair.” She says, turning back around to continue the walk to her house.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What?” She stops and turns around to face him again.</p><p>“No, okay?” He runs his fingers through his hair. “No, Gina, what’s not fair is you making this decision on your own. I don’t care if you’re moving halfway across the country. You’ve been the only person in my entire life that I can actually talk to. The only one who gets me. I’m not letting you go that easy.”</p><p>“Ricky.” She starts. “I’m sorry, but this is hard enough already. This is the first place in a long time that’s felt like home. If I’m going to leave, I don’t want to make it harder than it needs to be.”</p><p>Ricky sighs. “Fine, alright, if that’s the way you want it. But will you at least let me drive you home, it’s freezing and I don’t want you getting frostbite.”</p><p>“Okay.” He goes to take her hand like he usually would, but she doesn’t let him and gets in the passenger's seat. Ricky gets in and starts the car, turning the heat up higher and moving some vents so they point towards Gina. </p><p>Ricky stops in Gina’s driveway and shuts off the car’s engine. He turns towards Gina to speak, but she’s already stepping out of the car. He sighs and begins the drive home.</p><p>--------------</p><p>“Ricky and Nini, spread the word.” </p><p>When Ricky woke up that morning, the first thing he did was send a message to Gina. He’s been texting her all day, spamming her phone with messages with no answer from her. Now, as they’re making their way to a new place to rehearse, he tries to call her, still no answer. </p><p>A few hours into rehearsal, he’s sitting with Nini in a storage closet, practicing their duet on orders of Miss Jenn. After a while, his phone pings, with a text from Gina. </p><p>
  <i> Sorry, drama with my mom’s job. I think we have to leave a day early. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He reads the text 3 times and rushes out of the storage closet, not saying anything to Nini. He leaves the building and gets in his car, making the way over to Gina’s house.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>--------------</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Gina and her mom are in the middle of packing up, the U-Haul already parked outside waiting to hold their boxes. As Gina’s carrying another box from her room outside, she sees a flash of bright orange and sighs. She puts the box down and goes outside with the intention of making Ricky leave.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ricky parks on the street and gets out of the car, he’s closing the door when he spots Gina.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ricky, why are you here? I only texted you back so you'd stop blowing up my phone. You need to leave.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They stare at each other for a few moments, until Ricky steps into motion. He leaves his car and practically runs to where Gina is standing, and wraps her in a hug, tightening his arms around her. She hesitates and hugs him back. They stand there for a few minutes until Ricky speaks.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go that easy, Gina Porter." He says, his eyes beginning to water and loosens the hug so he can see her face, cupping it in his hands. She's starting to cry, too. "You don't get to pretend like this isn't happening to me too, Gi. You're the only person in a really long time that I can be 100% honest around, I'm not losing the only person in my life that actually understands what it's like to be me. Wait, don't tell Red I said that, yeah?'</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah." She cry-laughs, tightening her arms around him again. She's silent for a moment, then speaks up. "Did you know you're the first person ever to care about me the way that you do? Don't tell my mom I said that." She returns the joke, she's practically sobbing now. "I've left so many cities, so many people, but you're the only one who's ever chased after me."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's because you're one of a kind, Gi." He says, kissing her head. It's his turn to be silent, he takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "I'm gonna miss you so bad."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm not leaving for another two days, Ricky. You still have time to appreciate Gina Porter in person." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"That's not what I meant."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Then what did you mean?" She questions.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I kinda, sorta, maybe left Nini alone in a storage closet in a haunted building. We were in the middle of rehearsal when you texted. I kinda, sorta, maybe ran out and didn't tell anyone why." He admits, letting her go from the hug.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You're kidding." She laughs. "You're insane, Ricky Bowen."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You make me insane, Gina Porter." He says, leaning in to kiss her, but gets stopped by his phone ringing. “And that would be my cue to leave. If I don’t get killed by Miss Jenn, I’ll be back in a few hours.” He walks away from Gina, getting in his car and starting the engine. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Bye. Come back to me in one piece, Bowen.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I will, Porter.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-------------------<br/>
They spend the rest of the time before Gina leaves spending basically every second together. Ricky finally asks Gina out on a date and Gina bakes cookies for him one last time. Ricky helps Gina and her mom pack and Gina knits him a scarf to go with his hat. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When it’s time for Gina to leave, Ricky makes her promise to keep in touch. Gina assures him that she won’t push him away and makes him promise to visit if he gets the chance. They separate with one last kiss, one to last them the long months that they’ll be apart. <i>
  </i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p><i>
<i>
(Gina doesn’t know that Ricky asked for a plane ticket for Christmas.)</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>